


Kayne and Arya

by Kayne_Winters101



Series: Kayne Baratheon and the Women of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayne_Winters101/pseuds/Kayne_Winters101
Summary: The first of many one shots cantered around the son of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark.Alone for Christmas, his half brother Jon invites Kayne to stay with the Starks. He takes this opportunity to check out the Northern Night life where he meets a sexy stranger... or at least he thinks she’s a stranger.
Relationships: Original male character/Arya Stark
Series: Kayne Baratheon and the Women of Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215548





	Kayne and Arya

Kayne POV   
"And you're definitely coming?" Jon asked overbearingly.   
"Seven hells. Yes I'm definitely coming. I wouldn't have driven all the way North from Storms End if I wasn't coming." Kayne replied over the phone. 

His half brother Jon had invited him to his cousins for Christmas since his father Robert had passed away and his step mother Cersei had forbidden Myrcella and Tommen from seeing him. 

And so Kayne had made the 12 hour long drive from Storms End to Wintertown. He'd booked to stay in the five star hotel for a week since he felt awkward even coming to the Starks for Christmas let alone staying with him.

He hadn't seen them in 17 years... since he was ten... since his mother died. Loosing Lyanna caused a rift between him and his cousins and half brother. 

"Aye I suppose you're right. And you know the address?" Jon asked and Kayne rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically.  
"The Dothraki Sea." He said and he heard Jon's sigh.   
"I'm starting to peace together why Cersei hates you." Jon replied in a brooding tone. Kayne laughed at that as he placed his spare clothes into the empty drawers. 

"Yeah thats probably part of it." Kayne agreed.   
"I'll see you tomorrow. And don't be late. Aunt Cat hates it." Jon essentially commanded.   
"Seven hells. You know I'm older than you so I should be bossing you around." Kayne pointed out.   
"Yeah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Jon said in an annoyed tone but Kayne could tell he was smiling.

He hung up and tossed the phone onto the freshly made hotel bed before standing up and looking around his room with a smile. He walked over to the balcony and threw open the doors. 

The smell of pine trees and freshly fallen snow filled his nostrils, the smell of the North. Wintertown was the largest city in the North but still a third of the size of Kings landing. It had more of a homely feel to it, a friendly feeling. 

Jon had given him a list of suggested places to visit, The Godswood, Winterfell Castle and the biggest bar in Wintertown, The Old Brothel. 

As it's name suggested it was a brothel until quite recently when it was converted into a nightclub and according to Jon and several online reviews, it was the perfect place for a night out.

"Fuck it. I need a drink anyway." He mumbled to himself as he stepped back inside and closed the balcony doors behind him.

Kayne stepped into the nightclub freshly showered and shaven, he came for drinks but wouldn't be opposed to a beautiful woman joining him if they were willing. 

The music was pounding and he winced slightly at the volume.   
'Gods am I getting too old for this already?' He thought to himself before cringing at himself. 

The club was packed full of northerners and even more tourists from all over Westeros and Essos. Mostly twenty year olds with stupid outfits trying to get laid. 'Seven hells Kayne! You sound like Stannis!' One internal voice told him. 'You need to get drunk.' The other continued. 

And so he did. He tried three of the seven speciality cocktails and a pint of northern ale which tasted like piss but was extremely strong and soon his head was buzzing along to the music.

He turned from the bar and scoped around. A teenage couple were sneaking off towards the bathrooms which reminded him of himself when he was that age, everything was new and exciting back then. 

Kayne continued to look around before he saw her. A short brunette girl on the dance floor with a drink in her hand. She was wearing black boots complimented by black fishnet stockings that lead up her smooth legs to a very short pair of shorts that framed her backside nicely. Her middle was bare and when she turned around so she was facing away Kayne's eyes widened at a tattoo of a grey wolf on her lower back, in contrast to her pale skin. His heart raced as his eyes travelled further up to her white crop top and further up still to her enchanting grey eyes, nose piercing and seductive smile. He estimated her to be around twenty two. 

'She's gorgeous.' He thought to himself as he felt his trousers grow tighter at the mere sight of her. 'Don't be a fool. Why would she choose you when she could have someone her own age?' His second voice asked spitefully and that was the voice that won.

Kayne shook his head clear and turned back to the bar, just as he was about to order he felt a small pair of hands grip him by the shoulder and turn him around. It was the woman. She was even more intoxicating up close. Kayne struggled to control his slowly hardening cock as she spoke to him in a soft yet dominating voice.

"I saw you looking at me." She said.  
"Shit I'm sorry. I'd didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." He stuttered. 'Way to lose your cool!' He yelled to himself mentally. 

The girls face turned from anger to playful and she giggled at him. Gods her laughter was sweeter than music.   
"Fancy a dance?" She asked him and pulled him to his feet.   
"Aye that sounds nice." He replied. 'THAT SOUNDS NICE? Are you hearing yourself right now?' He again, mentally chastised himself.   
But she merely giggled again and pulled him towards the dance floor with a strength he would've thought impossible for a girl that small.

She pulled him into a relatively clear space on the dance floor and began swaying her hips in time to the music. Kayne watched her like a goofy fool until she clicked her fingers at him.   
"My eyes are up here." She said with a playful smile. Kayne blushed and stuttered out an apology before he began to dance with her.

He closed his eyes as the music and the buzzing in his head made everything blur together. He couldn't tell how much time had passed before he felt it. Her grinding her backside against his crotch in time to the music. 

Kayne swallowed a moan as he resisted the temptation to rut against her like a mad man. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' He knew. She was at least five years younger than him and he didn't even know her name. Still the alcohol and the pleasurable sensation of her arse against his hardening cock was blocking all rational thought from his mind. Even through two layers of clothes he could feel her soft cheeks and he was sure she could feel his throbbing cock.

"Is that for me?" She asked him and bit her bottom lip as she threw her head back to look him in the eye. Gods those eyes. Her eyes alone could finish a man off.

"If you want it to be." Kayne replied and winked at her before he cringed. 'Fucking hell. You sound like an absolute dick.' He thought to himself but he was brought out of his thoughts by the girls arse rubbing harder against his already painfully hard cock.

"You like my arse?" She asked in a sultry whisper. He only grunted in reply as he struggled to keep his hands off her. "Would you rather feel it bare against your cock?" She asked and Kayne lost control, he grabbed her thin waist and pulled her back flush against his chest. Her head only came up to his chest but it was close enough for him to smell her strawberry shampoo. The scent was intoxicating just like everything else about her. 

She gasped when his hard on poked into her back.   
"You're huge." She said, the sultriness gone from her voice as shock took over.   
"Everyone's bigger than you." Kayne joked and she spun around with shock on her face.   
"Bastard." She said playfully and slapped his chest, Kayne just chuckled at her. 

The shock faded from her face and morphed into a playful grin as she eyed his bulge. She lunged forwards and began softly and slowly rubbing him over his trousers. 

"You're a big boy but do you know how to use it?" She asked, putting emphasis on the word 'big' by squeezing his cock tight enough to make him hiss in pleasure and pain.   
"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Kayne challenged with a wink. 

The girl smiled at that and took him by the hand. His head was ringing from the drinks but he barely noticed, his arousal had taken over and blocked out all other thoughts.

She pulled him through the crowd of drunken dancers towards the back of the bar. Kayne couldn't remember a time he'd been this excited as she turned to face him once more before pushing open a side door that lead out into an alleyway.

Almost immediately she pushed him against the brick will with a surprising strength and pulled his head down to kiss her passionately. 

He could taste tequila on her tongue as it battled against his for dominance of their mouths.

Kayne reached around and squeezed her plump arse tightly. He pulled her closer to him and she moaned into his mouth.

He reached back around with one hand and squeezed her small but perky breasts over her crop top, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine and a moan escaped her lips. 

Kayne manoeuvred his leg between her thighs and took it as a good sign when she started to grind against it, moaning against his lips the whole time. 

She reached up and ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying across the alley. The cold night air made him shiver slightly as he looked down at the girl. She pulled away from his lips to admire his toned chest. 

She gently traced her finger down the middle of his chest and licked her lips.  
"I hope these aren't just for show." She said before Kayne grinned and before she could blink, he spun them around so she was against the wall. 

This time she jumped up into his arms as she kissed him. Her arms and legs wrapped around his bare back and her nails dug into him. He hissed against her lips as she bit down on his bottom lip. 

Kayne pulled away from her lips and set her back on the ground but only for a moment. He dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts before looking up at her beautiful face for consent.

Her silver nose ring shone in the moonlight and her grey eyes seemed brighter. She nodded eagerly at him and he pulled her shorts down her thighs. She lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, her leather boots knocking against his tattooed back. 

Kayne pulled her shorts down just past her knees before he licked at her cunt over her lacy black knickers.   
"Gods you're soaking." He said hoarsely as he placed a kiss under her belly button.  
"Because of you. You've made me ruin my knickers mister!" She pretended to scold which made him chuckle against her still clothed cunt.

He placed several more teasing kisses over her knickers until she started to grind against his face. Kayne closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent before he heard her moans stop as she removed something from her handbag.

"Is that weed?" He asked as she brought the lighter up to the blunt.   
"Calm down grandpa." She replied sarcastically.   
"Not bothered, was just gonna ask if I can have a drag." Kayne explained.  
"Maybe if you do a good job." She promised and winked at him again. 

Kayne slowly pulled her knickers down her smooth legs, revealing her shaven cunt. He began placing soft kisses on every new bit of pale flesh that was revealed to him. He pulled her knickers down until they reached her stockings then he slowly kissed his way back up towards her cunt.

He took his time, partially to tease but also to savour the soft moans that she let out as she smoked. The tightening in his trousers ached as the smell of her sex and weed filled his nostrils and danced around his head.

He slowly leaned forwards and began supping at her cunt the same way he'd sup juices from a fruit. He didn't ease into it, instead he ate her out like she was his last meal and judging by her muffled moans she was loving it. 

While she held her blunt with one hand she played with her already hard nipples through her crop top with the other. 

Kayne wrapped his strong arms around her thighs as her legs crossed against his back, she was writhing in pleasure and her head went back against the wall. 

Kayne reached down to softly palm his aching cock and over his trousers and sighed at the small part of relief. That swiftly stopped when he felt her leather boot kick his hand away and he looked up to see her tutting. 

'I'll play your game.' Kayne declared in his head before diving back into her cunt. He switched between eating her out while softly strumming her clit and kitten licking at her clit while he pumped two of three fingers into her tight cunt. 

Even around his fingers her walls felt live heaven as they started to squeeze him. Her legs hooked around the back of his neck again as they began to shake. This only spurred Kayne on as he reached up from her thighs to squeeze the soft flesh of her arse cheeks. They felt even better bare. Images flashed through his mind of her bent over with her hands against the wall as he pounded into her from behind. He'd spank her arse red raw and she'd scream his name. 

That would all have to wait, for now he focused on the task at hand and savoured the sweet flavour of her cunt. 

"Shit!" He heard her curse between her high pitched moans. "Keeps that up and... Ohhhh fuck yes!... keep that up and I'll be cumming in no time!" She practically yelled in pleasure. 

Kayne smiled into her cunt as he squeezed her arse tighter. He made a mental note to pay them some attention later. 

He felt her legs shake and looked up to see her back arch. She'd dropped her blunt to the floor as her small hands gripped the hairs on his head almost painfully. 

Her eyes rolled back and her mouth formed an O as she came, her fingers gripping his hair even tighter. 'Gods, I don't care if she rips out all my hairs as long as I can't watch her cum over and over.' He thought as he continued licking at her folds.

He worked her through her orgasm and she shuddered and shook through it all, making cute little moans as her eye kiss twitched. 

Kayne heard her let out a breath and her grip on his hair loosened. He moved away from her cunt with a proud and slightly cocky smile. 

"Wipe that smile off your face mister. You've still got to prove that you can use your big cock." She said and pulled him to stand up again. 

"Condom?" Kayne asked her and she mumbled a curse before reaching into her hand bag and pulling out a condom packet. She swiftly tore it open with her perfect white teeth.

"Trousers. Off. Now." She commanded and Kayne obeyed. He dropped his trousers and underwear until they were round his ankles. She grabbed him by the base of his cock and slowly stroked him from base to tip.   
"I'm going to enjoy this." She said in awe at his size. She slowly rolled the condom down his cock until...

SNAP

The condom split at the top as his cock head stared up at her.  
"That was a large condom!" She yelled in shock and anger.  
"I take that as a compliment." Kayne replied and she shook her head at him as her anger turned into laughter.  
"Fuck it. Just pull out." She said as she pulled off her crop top and Kayne discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. 

Her tits were small yet perky and they delighted Kayne all the same. His cock throbbed in her soft hand and she smiled. 

"Looks like you're ready for me. I want you to fuck me against the wall. I want you to be rough with me." She told him and softly bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.   
"Be rough with you? You look like you'd snap like a twig." Kayne blurted out drunkenly.   
"Bold words considering your cock is in my hand." She replied and gave his cock a slightly tighter squeeze to emphasise her point. 

"You make a very good argument." Kayne agreed and she smiled before rewarding him with a kiss. 

Their kiss soon became more heated as Kayne picked her up in his strong arms, her arms and legs once again wrapping around him. She snaked one of her hands back around and guided the tip of his cock against her sex. 

She mercilessly teased him by rubbing his tip against her folds, occasionally letting him slide in half an inch before pulling him back out again.

"Please." Kayne groaned.   
"What was that?" She challenged and nipped at her earlobe.   
"Please." He said louder.  
"Still can't here you." She said again before biting on his neck, leaving a very clear mark and making him wince.   
"PLEASE!" He yelled at her and she smirked. Her tongue darted out to soothe the bite she left and she guided the head of his cock into her willing cunt. 

Kayne's hips snapped forwards and he buried his cock inside her with a moan. His moan was drowned out by hers as he stilled, allowing her to adjust to his size. 

"I'm not made of glass! I said I wanted it hard." She moaned into his ear and Kayne growled against her neck. He held her roughly by the hips and started to pull back until only the tip remained. He then thrust back into her, hard and she bit down on his shoulder. 

He responded by starting a hard and fast rhythm into her tight cunt. The heels of her boots dug into Kayne's arse and her nails raked his back. He barely noticed the pain as he focussed on the pleasure her warm cunt was giving him. 

Both of them left their mark on the other. They bit at each other's necks and shoulders, occasionally soothing the marks with a kiss or lick. 

Kayne moved one hand to her narrow hips and the other to her tit. He rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Wether they were hard from the cold or arousal he didn't care, he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth while he played with the other.

She threw her head back against the brick wall and moaned into the brisk night air. Her cunt gripped his pounding cock harder with each thrust and each flick of his tongue on her perky tits. 

Kayne slowly pulled away from her breasts, as reluctant as he was, to look her in the eye.   
"You want to cum again? I can feel how tight you are on my cock. Do you want to cum on my cock?" He asked and the control she had mere minutes before broke away as she nodded at him, her eyes rolling back in pleasure.   
"Yes." She managed to get out between moans. "Fuck yes."   
"Beg." He challenged, mimicking her earlier words.

Her eyes snapped open to glare at him and her nails dug harder into his back until he was sure she'd drawn blood. 'A wolf girl in deed.' He thought to himself. She dug the heel of her boots into his arse harder as well, as if she was trying to get him deeper. 

"Beg." He repeated and delivered a hard swat to her arse. He felt her soft flesh ripple beneath his hand. She bit her lip and stayed silent. 'A game.' He knew at once. He raised his hand and swatted again. Her pale flesh quickly reddening at his ministrations. 

He spanked her again and again. Seven hard spanks before she finally gave up and moaned into his ear.   
"Please." She said softly, almost pleading with him.   
"Again." Kayne commanded, punctuating his word with an even harder thrust of his hips.   
"Please." She said again before looking him in the eye with a mischievous grin. "Daddy." She added. 

Kayne lost control and started to hammer into her as hard as he could. She raked her nails down his back and shoved her boots against his arse even harder in response. 

Kayne heard footsteps approaching behind them and his thrusts temporarily slowed as he turned his head to see who was coming. The girl snapped her eyes open and glared at him for slowing before she followed his gaze and they watched as a busty red haired woman stepped into view.

"Don't mind me." She said and winked at the two of them before walking straight past them and through the side door into the club that they'd used to leave. 

Kayne turned his gaze back to the girl and they two looked into each other's eyes for a moment before breaking out in laughter at the redhead's casualty of the situation.

"I didn't say you could stop." She reminded him and kicked his arse with her leather boots to spur him on. Kayne obeyed and both of his hands fell to her hips as he started his brutal pace again. He could see the signs of her reaching another peak. 

Her back arched, thrusting her tits towards him. Her cunt fluttered around his cock and gripped him tighter. Her face screwed up in pleasure and her mouth began to form that cute O shape like before.

He reached between them with one hand and rubbed her clit. Once, twice, was all it took to set her off. He had to stop his thrusts to stop himself from cumming inside her as he watched her cum again and felt it on his cock. 

He stared at her cute little face until her eyes opened again and she smiled at him. Not a mischievous or a playful grin like before, a genuine smile. 

"You really do know how to use that cock. And you've not cum yet. I want you to take me from behind." She said before leaning even closer and whispering sensually, "daddy." 

He moaned at that. Being called daddy had never appealed to Kayne before but something about the girls innocent face contrasted with her foul language turned him on more than anything. 

He dropped her to her feet and she struggled to stand for a moment which he took as silent praise. She smiled at him again before turning around and bracing her hands against the wall. She wiggled her pert little arse at him which made her knickers shimmy down her smooth legs even more.

Kayne got an idea and he grabbed hold of her lacy knickers before ripping them off of her. She gasped and spun her head around to look at him.   
"You were too loud before." He said and she suddenly understood. She nodded at him and opened her mouth.  
Kayne balled up her knickers and shoved them into her mouth as a makeshift gag. 

A muffled moan came from her mouth and Kayne smiled before taking his cock in hand. It had softened slightly at the cold after being inside her warm cunt. He gave himself a couple of strokes until he was fully hard again. 

He lined himself up behind her and held onto her hip with one hand as he guided his cock into her with the other. He slowly pushed forwards until he was fully sheathed inside her again. 

He stared down at her wolf tattoo that danced across her lower back and howled at the moon. His eyes travelled up her body as he started to thrust, slowly building up to the same hard pace as before. His hands shadowed his eyes, running over her smooth back, tracing her spine. 

Her long brown hair was still in a ponytail and that's when another idea came into his head.   
"Can I pull your hair?" He leaned forwards to ask her as the sound of his hips slapping against her arse echoed through the alley. 

A muffled moan and an eager nod of her head gave Kayne his consent and with one hand he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head back. He leaned down and began adding to the already substantial amount of love bites across her neck and pale shoulders. 

With his free hand he slowly caressed her shapely backside before dealing a hard, swift spank.   
"Naughty girl. Do you do this often? Find strangers in a club and drag them to an alley to fuck them?" He asked and she moaned at him. "No bra. Very naughty." He added and dealt three more hard spanks to her now rapidly reddening cheeks. 

"You're so tight around me. I could fuck you forever." He said and she moaned again into her knickers. Despite his words Kayne could feel his end approaching and soon. He hoped to bring her to orgasm once more before he did. He wanted this to be a night she'd remember. 

He let go of her hair and ceased his spanking to reach around and cup her tits. He pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and lightly twisted and pulled on them. The girls moans got louder and louder even with her knickers muffling most of the sound. 

Kayne clenched his eyes shut in an effort to stave off his orgasm as he pounded into her harder than before. Her cunt gripped him so tight it was if it was trying to milk the cum out of him. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed her start to cum for the third time that night. This time was more powerful than the first two and her cunt gripped him so deliciously tight it set off his own orgasm. 

He moved his hands back to her narrow hips and gripped tightly as the first rope of his cum shot inside of her. He quickly panicked and tried to rectify his mistake by pulling out of her tight, convulsing cunt. 

It took all of his willpower to leave her heat but he did in time for his next rope of cum to paint her lower back, covering her tattoo. The third and fourth rope hit her plump arse and he subconsciously rutted his cock between her wonderful cheeks as he shuddered and came down from his orgasm.

"Well... that was fucking amazing." She said, breaking him out of his pleasure induced trance. He looked at her smile as she held her knickers with her hand. "Take them. As a souvenir. They're ruined now anyway." She added and put them into his hand. 

Kayne stepped back, staggering slightly and only then did he truly realise.   
"Shit! I didn't pull out in time! Fuck I'm so sorry!" He rambled. He expected her to be angry, to scream and to shout. But she didn't. She merely turned around and kissed him even as his cum leaked from her cunt and dribbled down her legs and onto her stockings. 

"It's okay. I'll get the morning after pill." She said casually and shrugged it off. Kayne nodded and calmed down a little.  
"This... this was honestly the best fuck of my life. Could... could I get your number?" He asked with a slight blush. She giggled at his shines and took a pen and strip of paper out of her bag before writing her number.   
"Call me anytime. I fucking loved it and next time I'll even suck your cock." She promised.

Kayne smiled and looked down at the paper. She'd written her name. Arya Stark. His stomach churned and he backed against the opposite wall.   
"Hey what's wrong?" She asked and stepped forwards.   
"What we did... Arya... I'm Kayne... Kayne Baratheon..." he said but her face remained still. "IM YOUR COUSIN!" He yelled in disgust at himself.

Arya just shrugged her bare shoulders.   
"We haven't seen each other in like... seventeen years. You're hot as fuck and I know I'm one sexy little minx. I don't see why this couldn't continue if you'd like it too." She said with that damned mischievous smile.

Kaynes cock betrayed him as it slowly twitched back to life. Arya looked down and grinned.   
"Want to go again?"


End file.
